Fairy Tail: A New Tail
by TheCrimsonDragon141
Summary: 25 years have passed since, Acnologia and Zeref's defeat. Now when darkness and evil rears it's head, it's up to the new generation to put a stop to it. Rated T for violence and mild language.


**This would be my first real story. I hope you enjoy! I would love constructive criticism. Anyway, most of what I want to say is at the end of the chapter. So without further ado, enjoy!**

 _ **The Port Town of Hargeon**_

 _ **This is a large town that has many traders and ships coming. Because of this, the town is widely considered the central trade town of Fiore. But today instead of the many merchants, we focus on a lone man who has entered the town.**_

The lone man in question walked the streets silently and with purpose. One couldn't tell his appearance due to the black cloak he was wearing, giving him an air of mystery. After passing by several merchant booths he spotted a small cafe. He stared at it for a few seconds, before deciding to move on, however a low rumbling sound that came from his stomach made him rethink the decision. With a sigh of defeat he entered the building.

The place looked empty. There were tables and booths like one would expect from a cafe, but there was nobody here, save for the lone woman standing behind a counter looking bored, perhaps even sad about something. Her forest green hair was tied up into a ponytail, probably to keep from getting into food. He would have figured she was a waitress, if it wasn't for the apron she was wearing. The man would have kept standing there thinking about it, but the woman noticed him and he felt that standing there staring at her was probably rude.

He approached the counter, "Having a slow day?" He asked as he took a seat on a stool at the counter.

She responded, "More like a slow week. You're the first customer in three days. But anyway, enough of my problems, what can I get you?" She asked with a patient smile. A note and a pen in her hands.

He was surprised to hear about her problem. He wondered if there was something wrong with the place. He then realized he didn't really care. He looked at the menu for a second before deciding, "How about a burger and a side of fries?" He didn't care about her problems at all. Everyone had there problems so what?

The woman nodded, "Coming right up." She then moved to the kitchen to work on his food leaving him to his thoughts.  
He began thinking of his goal, "Magnolia. I think that would be the city I'll find the guild at." He ended up losing himself to his thoughts, he didn't even hear the cafe's door open.

A lone man who appeared to be a real brute walked in as if he owned the place. The Man was huge standing near over seven feet tall. He was also incredibly muscular. But the intimidating part was the gauntlets he was wearing, made of solid iron. Who needs an actual weapon when you mix self physical strength with iron fist.

The man walked up behind the cloaked stranger, "Hey pipsqueak. Where's the woman?" The moment the man started talking, he was knocked out of his thought process.

He looked back to see the large man towering over him. However the cloaked man didn't seem the least bit concerned about the man, "Hmm, she's in the kitchen cooking my food. If you want to order, I'm afraid you'll have to wait." He was staring at the man, unflinching at his size.  
The large man didn't seem to care for this answer, "Get out. I have business to conduct with that woman." However he started to look frustrated when the cloaked man didn't run the moment he said that.

 _Hmph, guessing not too many people resist, but I'm not most people._ The cloaked man crossed his arms and acted like he was pondering something. He was about to tell the man off, but before he could the woman came out with his food. She quickly stopped when she saw the large man. She put the food on the counter, "I'm sorry sir, but you should go." She said with a sad look in her eye.

The cloaked man looked at her, "What are you talking about? I didn't even get to eat yet." The large man put his hand on the cloaked man's shoulder, "You should listen to her, Or would rather get hurt, puny man." The cloaked man looked at the large man's hand, "You know, could you make my order to go? But first I have something to take care of."

The large man began squeezing his shoulder in response, using bone breaking strength, "Wrong answer." The cloaked man smiled at that despite the pain, "This should be fun."

 _ **Meanwhile, outside in front of the cafe...**_

Two men stood outside waiting. One man was short, but he wore the kind of clothes that screamed thief. He was the kind of guy one wouldn't trust to be behind them in a dark alley. The guy on the other hand was a tall middle aged man with black slicked back hair, he also wore a black robe and an arrogant smile.

The short one coughed, but then spoke, "I wonder what's taking Jergo so long. He's usually the in and out kinda guy. Think we should go in after him. Hey? Hey, Vance?! Are you even listening to me?!" He was getting frustrated at the tall man by the name of Vance, but was finally answered.

"Shut it, Keith. We'll give him a few minutes. If he's not out then, we'll go and che-" He was interrupted by a loud crash, and what he saw shocked him.  
The large man now identified as Jergo was smashed through the cafe's wall and into a building across the street. The short man, Keith was the most surprised one there, "What the hell?! Jergo, what happened?!" He then realized that Jergo was out cold, "Who could have done this?! Jergo weighs a ton and someone threw him like a rag doll!" Before he could continue, he and Vance both heard footsteps behind them.

They both turned back towards the hole to see the cloaked man walking out, "Huh, what a shame. From the look of him I figured he would be strong, but I guess I was wrong." His gaze then landed upon the two men, "Maybe one of you would be a better challenge. So, wanna give it a shot?" He said with a smirk.

Vance stood and returned the smirk, "Very well, if a fight is what you want, then you'll get one."  
The cloaked man stood ready, but was shocked when a spear made of shadow nearly piercing him from below. He dodged it, but not without his cloak being torn off of him, finally revealing his appearance.

Standing there was a man with smooth black hair, a black shirt with an open black leather jacket. He also wore black jeans, black punk boots, and black fingerless gloves. There were two thing that stood out however. He wore a silver necklace with the main piece being in the shape of a dragon's head. He also had crimson red eyes. He had what many would consider a menacing appearance. He also carried an excited expression on his face, "A wizard?! Now things are getting interesting!" He got into a combat stance, readying himself.

Keith however was terrified, "Hey, Vance? I-I know this guy. Yeah, I read about him in the paper. A lone stranger who goes around helping people for money. The bad part is that he's a-a he's a-" He was cut off by Vance, "He's a what?!"

" **Roar of the**..." Vance turned to see the man forming crimson colored energy in his mouth. Keith finished, "He's a Dragon Slayer!" The Dragon Slayer continued, " **Aura Dragon!** " He yelled as he fired a crimson beam from his mouth. Keith and Vance ducked out of the way, just in time.

Vance got up, shocked at what he was watching, "Who the hell are you?!" The stared for a second before answering, "Me? The name's Dante Drakona. And if you haven't guessed, I'm the Aura Dragon Slayer." He then began approaching the man as he said, "And you-" Vance started firing shadow spears from the ground. Dante side stepped all of them as he continued pushing forward, His fist began glowing a crimson color, "-are finished. **Aura Dragon's Grand Fist!** " He yelled as he unleashed a brutal punch sending Vance smashing through a building.

The woman walked up behind surprised at what she saw, "Y-you beat them. Thank you." Dante smiled, "No problem. Why were they here anyway?" She nodded, "They're a bunch of thugs who go around charging people protection money. Destroying the buildings of anyone who doesn't pay up."

Dante had a nasty scowl on his face. He walked over to Keith and grabbed him by his shirt collar, "Listen, when your buddies wake up, tell them that if I hear of you guys harassing anybody else, I'll hunt you down, and I won't be so merciful next time. Understand?" Keith began nodding fiercely. Dante dropped him, but the thief was too scared to move.

The woman spoke, "Thank you. Is there anything I could do to repay you." Dante quickly answered, "That food would be good." The woman laughed and handed him a bag, "Of course. Here. And thank you again." Dante was about to leave when he remembered, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to Magnolia from here would you?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, if you follow the road out the north gate, it should take you right there."

Dante nodded, "Thank you." He then heard something coming towards them. He looked to see a large group of solders coming to figure out what was going on.

The sight frightened Dante, "Well, got to go. I'll come and visit." He said as he sprinted off towards the gate.  
Most of the solders stayed to check out the unconscious thugs, but a few kept chasing Dante, "Get back here, law breaker!" Dante on the other hand was not so keen about obeying, "Never!"

Dante began thinking, _Well, that was fun. Now my next destination is Magnolia and Fairy Tail. But first I got to get away from these guys._  
"I said stop!" Yelled a solder, "And I said no!" Dante yelled back.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to say that I'll be accepting your characters. I plan on making this story big, with plenty of characters. I would especially like evil characters, because fights are going to be a thing in this story.**

 **Anyways, for the character, I would like Name, Age, Gender, Alignment (Good, Neutral, Bad), Personality, Appearance, backstory (Optional), and Magic.**

 **I would prefer the characters to be sent through PM. Wouldn't want to spoil them now whould we.**

 **I will accept the character in a review, if you have a good reason to send that way.**

 **Anyway until next time. Have a great time!**


End file.
